From the Ashes
by Talon Silverwolf
Summary: After the explosion in Norway, there are only two survivors. Wary Rasputin may know they are still alive, they move on into the white wasteland and find they are not alone.
1. Aftermath

"_Don't touch that."_

There was a bright flash, then darkness. Bitter cold followed, and then pain. The pain made him wake up and turned the rewind button in his head on. They were nothing but voices first.

_"Rasputin is master!" _

"_He's going to kill me!"_

_"Leopold, what have I done? What have I done to us?"_

_"You're blind!"_

They were real words and spoken not too long ago. And their actions. It happened so fast, he had to catch his breath after it all ended, like a play gone horribly wrong. Besides the pain, there was pressure against his body. But he couldn't see what it was because all he could see was black.

No, not all of it. There was a tiny bit of light.

Concentrating with all his effort, Kroenen began to move his shoulder to reach for the light but his arm was pinned. He pushed again and he kept pushing until his arm ached more. He got his other arm into the work until whatever was on him began to move. His arms shook, and then finally, with one great push, he removed it.

He then found himself in a new but familiar place. What had been a sophisticated castle prepared for an apocalypse was now reduced to rubble and burnt remains. Pipes were bent and every bit of glass was shattered. The walls were caved in or had been sent flying after the explosion so he could see the sunlight and snow outside. There was an opening through a hole in the wall and above his head, nearly the entire ceiling had collapsed. Seeing his entire surroundings, he wondered how he was able to survive. It wasn't just dumb luck. Or was it?

He then remembered. He looked at the thing that had him pinned and saw it was a metal table. He remembered diving for it just before the explosion. If he hadn't been fast enough so see Zinco stumbling around after Rasputin had blinded him, he would have died like the others. More dumb luck?

But since he was alive was there a chance anyone else was, too?

He picked himself up a little bit more but tried not to move, not with the pain. It was mostly in his leg.

"Hello?" He listened. He said it two more times, and on the third:

"Karl?"

He searched for the direction of the voice. "Where . . ."

"Over here!"

He looked ahead and within the rubble he saw the contained head of Herman Von Klempt, the very head which got him in this mess in the first place. If he could have kept his mouth shut, then all of this wouldn't have happened. If he hadn't asked Zinco to bring his head to him then they would have been safe. He wouldn't have listened to him and his own plans to control the world. Leopold wouldn't be dead, either Zinco. And Rasputin wouldn't have considered him a---

"Karl. Help me. Get me out of here."

Herman looked at him side-ways and was sunken a bit in the rubble and snow. He almost felt sorry for the scheming head. He felt either sorry or angry. It was almost funny, too, in his predicament in some odd way.

Kroenen attempted to stand and groaned, a few notices from screaming, in fact. He couldn't stand. It felt like he was stuck there, too, not just pinned. He had a feeling it was far worse. The pain was centered on his leg.

He peeled back a few more pieces of rubble and once pulling away the final one, it did reveal it was worse. Far, far worse. His right thigh had been impaled by a spike, and it was close to going straight through.

"I can't. My leg . . ." He put his hands near the wound. He felt a little squeamish seeing his own blood. He was fine with others' blood, but his own?

He tried to lift his leg out of it but stopped. It felt like there were a thousand razors slicing into the wound. He sat for a long moment, contemplating on how to free himself, and then leaned back some and put his hand on his thigh.

"Karl. Karl. Aren't you going to help me?"

"I'm the one who needs help."

"What? What's going on over there?"

"My leg's stuck. And it's not going to be easy getting out."

He pushed his hips up and lifted his leg with his own will and hands. He didn't let go no matter how much it hurt. His leg shook and he screamed a few times while he slowly lifted it. He saw his bleeding leg pull away from the spike, then freed it quickly once it came to the sharp point.

He closed his hands around the wound and groaned in pain. He doubled over, still holding the wound. He laid for a moment before he began to recover. It hurt more than when the spike was in his thigh, and it bled more.

_If the explosion didn't kill me,_ he thought to himself, _then I'll bleed to death._ Grunting, he sat up and looked at the tools and metal tables which had been by him before the explosion, but it all had been scattered.

He kept his eyes on the area where he had been working, where he had been caught talking to Herman. Maybe there was a chance he could find something there, even if he had to search through the whole area on all fours.

He swiveled his head about, looking over the debris. He only saw shards of metal, pieces of console, now reduced to ugly shambles. There were more jagged spikes sticking out from the rubble. It was painful just looking at them, but he was relieved he hadn't landed there. One leg was bad enough. Where would the others go?

He began to move. He nearly dragged himself and forced himself to ignore the pain until he got control of his damaged body. He even made attempts to stand, but when he reached halfway, his legs gave out and sent him to the ground.

He sat there a moment as the pain buried itself into him. He groaned before he slowly picked himself up and as he did, he suddenly paused. He saw a dented and singed metal box, and out from it, small tools spilled out. Kroenen pushed himself to it. When he reached it, he sat down and grabbed it. The rest of it fell out; surgical needles and knives (none that he used to kill Leopold with, he hoped). He picked up one of the knives and examined it. It was singed a bit but other than that, it was fine.

Then, a few paces away he saw some strips of long white fabric sticking out of the debris which twitched like writhing snakes.

Thinking it over, maybe he was lucky twice over. But he knew that would be it.

He looked at the twitching fabric, to the needles and knife he eyed and to the strips again. If he did it right, he could keep himself from bleeding to death, but that meant more pain.

No matter.

He laid down on his side and stretched his body out to the strips and reached for them. They were in at least fingertips length and if he got a gust at the right time, he could grab one.

He reached his fingers out at full length, and when he failed to catch one, he pushed himself towards it with his good leg and snatched it. He then sat up and looked at the spot he left. He pushed himself back, and then with the supplies around him, he picked up the knife and opened up a slit in his pants and exposed the wound. There was a round wound on the back on his thigh at least three fingers wide and three inches deep. The spike had hit muscle but nothing serious.

With that good news, he began to sew it closed, wincing as he did. It took only a few stitches. When he cut the final stitch, he wrapped the spot tightly and then leaned back with a sigh.

"Karl. Karl."

Damn it, it was like he was a yapping dog.

He turned towards the head calling him. "All right. All right. Just give me a moment." He took a deep breath before he crawled to Herman. He began plucking the rubble around him away while Herman barked in protest. Then, after he freed him, he picked up the head and held him up at eye's level. "There."

Herman's eyes darted left and right. "Is anyone else alive?"

"I don't think so. We would have known."

"Good. At least Rasputin's gone, too."

"Shush. Don't say that. That may be the same as conjuring him up if you say his name."

"You've gone superstitious with these people, too? Let's get out of here just incase he does come back."

"Herman, I can barely walk."

"Well, we can't stay here. You're the only one with legs, even if they are injured."

Kroenen sighed deeply from behind his mask which came out like a soft hiss. "Maybe."

"Karl, I'll say _that_ name again to get you going. There has to be somewhere better than here."

Kroenen turned away and went silent for a moment. He looked into the openings in the crumbled walls that might as well serve as open doors now. "Well . . ." He glanced nearby and saw a SS cap lying on the ground. "Hmm, it found me." He set Herman's head down and reached for it. He laid belly-down, and with one elbow on the ground he picked it up and slapped it on his head.

"Now what?" Herman said.

"Well, if I'm going to get out of here I can't leave like this. I'll freeze. It must be a couple degrees below out there." He gave another glance around. On an overturned chair he saw his Great Coat. He reached it, too, and gave it a flap in the air before he put it on, then clasped it closed. He then saw lettering buried in the rubble. It read CO. The way they were lettered was familiar . . .

He pulled it out while dust and rubble fell from it. What he unearthed was Zinco's parka, although his body was not in sight.

He brushed it off and slipped it on over his Great Coat and pulled the hood over his head. He then returned to Herman. "Come on, my friend."

There was an opening just about every direction. And with no thought required, limped into the outside. The snow crunched and sunk under his boots when he made his first steps into the daylight since several decades ago. It burned his eyes at first until they adjusted.

He looked ahead but saw nothing, absolutely nothing. It was like a white wasteland.

He stared and stood still as the gusts of wind teased the fur lining of his hood and his coat. He felt it across his body, but at least his mask---

No, he could feel air brushing the side of his face. He touched the side of his mask where his cheek was. He felt the air disappear for a moment when he touched it.

"Herman, is there something wrong with my mask?"

Herman's head tilted the tiniest in the jar to look up at him. "Your mask is cracked, Karl."

"How bad is it?"

"It's nothing to worry about. It's almost a hairline."

There wasn't much reassurance. Well, the hood of the parka would block most of it. At least he had that.

"All right," Kroenen said. He wrapped both arms around the encased head and pressed it against his chest. Then, he started off.

As he limped on, Herman said, "Karl, where are you going?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll keep going until I find something."


	2. Lost and Found

The bitter wind stung his face, and he squinted here and there to see past the wind and snow. He was getting tired from traveling for miles with only two sled runners under him, but it was all in a day's work. Sometimes it was paid work and others he volunteered out of the good of his heart---as any man would do. He gave and he gave and he gave, and he didn't complain about it. Maybe it was because he wasn't exactly ordinary. Other boys his age would rather find interest in sports and skirt-chasing; instead, Lex lived an entirely different life.

Lex's heart rate picked up the closer he neared the rendezvous point. He kept his eyes fixed ahead, watching the horizon past his dogs' heads. His team of six huskies had pulled him and his cargo at least half a days worth, and he would have brought more from his family's kennel because of the weight of the cargo but he chanced it. This was his favorite team to put together and he had faith in them, especially with Butcher, his lead dog up front.

Within another hour Lex finally came to an old military base and slowed his dogs until he stopped by one of the hangars. He saw a man dressed in a parka standing by the door with his arms crossed to keep himself warm. It looked like he had been waiting there for him. How long, he didn't know.

Once Lex stopped and secured his dogs, he walked to the man.

"Hi, Lex. Everything go alright?"

"Just fine. I've got the equipment you asked for."

"Good, let's see what you've got."

Lex lead him to the side of his sled and peeled back the tarp covering it like peeling skin off a scalp. It revealed a mid-sized communication radio.

"Looks good," the man said. "I'll get another man out there to carry it in." He began to turn but Lex stopped him.

"No, let me help. I'm right here."

The man snorted. "Kid, you traveled miles to get here in sub zero degrees with your hands and feet connected to your sled---"

"And made it out fine," he finished for him. "It's not that heavy."

The man looked at him long and blew out frozen breath from his nostrils, then took one end of the radio. Lex took the other end. They then lifted it and carried it inside where they placed it down on a table. Lex didn't realize how sore his arms were until he set it down.

He looked around the bland and near empty hangar. There was a single engine plane at the other end and nearby were three people with their backs to him, working busily on another radio, this one smaller. One man had a head set on and was leaning close to it.

After they set the equipment down, one member turned slowly. It was Sally, a woman who his father worked with on several occasions. She became like an aunt---only younger---to him over the years the more he got to know her. She was in her early thirties, slender and blonde. She was rather attractive, he had to admit. She actually looked younger than she was. She looked like she was in her twenties, instead.

She passed him a smile once she saw him and said, "Hi, Lex, about time you got here."

"Hi, Sally. Hi, everyone."

The others turned their heads over their shoulders, waved lethargically and muttered their greetings. It sounded like they had been working for hours with little rest.

"How's the radio?" Sally asked. "Is that it over there?"

"It looks good so far," the man who escorted him said. "But no returns and no refunds."

The others chuckled. Then, one of them stood and went to the table where the machine was. He examined it without touching it.

"It's a later model," he announced and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, "and bigger than the piece of crap we have over there."

"I want to see our new toy, too."

The others went to the table.

"Are you hungry, Lex?" Sally asked him before she gathered with the others. "Tired?"

"Both."

She passed him another pretty smile. Damn! If he was only older!

"Well," she said, "there's hot soup and coffee and tea over there." She nodded her head towards a small table against the wall. "I'll get you a bedroll you can sleep on."

* * *

So he rested. He woke a few hours later with the others huddled around the new machine. One was drinking coffee as he looked on, and Sally was in front of it as captain of the crew.

Lex stretched and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair before he stood. His legs ached but it wasn't horrible. It was something he could walk off. It would go away once he got going again, he was sure.

He went to the others. Sally turned to him before he could speak and said, "You slept more than I expected."

A frown slowly pulled down on his face. "Not too long, I hope."

"No, it's all right. It's still daylight. The radio works, by the way. We got through to your father and he said for you to stock up on the supplies and meet him at the town's main hall."

Lex nodded. "I'll just load up on my sled and I'll be on my way then."

"You better, if you want to risk it," one of the men said. "We got a call in that there's a blizzard coming, so you best not dawdle. Your load is right over there." He pointed to a crate by the door.

Lex gave another nod, looked where he pointed, and walked to it. The wooden crate was carefully packaged with the words _Urgent_ and _Fragile_ written on it. He stared down on it a few moments, knowing what it was. Normally, he didn't ask what he was transporting when needed, he just did his job, but this one he was informed of beforehand. And its contents made it even more important.

He bent and picked it up. It was a good weight, at least forty lbs. He was expecting lighter.

He carried it out and shuffled through the snow to the side of the hangar where he left his dogs. Once they saw him they began howling and wagging their fluffy tails, knowing what was to come: Another trip! Whee!

"That's right," he said as he walked to the side of the sled and put the crate inside, "we're going again." He covered it and tied it down. He then went to the dogs tethered into the ground and hooked them up to the lines, two by two. He hooked Butcher up last. Then, after they were in place, they began lunging and howling to go.

"I know you're ready!" he said enthusiastically them. "I know you're ready!"

He pulled his gloves out of his pocket and shoved them on. Then, at the corner of his eye, he saw one of the men jogging to him.

"Don't forget this." The man passed him a hand-held radio. "Keep in touch with your father or us. We'll give you any heads up on the weather the more we hear about it."

"Thanks. I'm going now."

"All right. Good-bye."

"Good-bye." He then stepped up on the runners and gripped the curved handle tightly, then called to his dogs: "Go, go, go, go!"

And then they were off.

* * *

Through all his clothing and his mask, he felt the cold. But what did he expect from here? Herman wasn't happy, either. He didn't have arms to wrap around himself and he wasn't able to shiver to keep himself to keep warm. It was possible the liquid inside the jar could freeze, but Kroenen didn't want to mention that. That was what worried him. So he kept the head close to his chest, half covered by his parka.

"You're insane, Karl. There's nothing out here. It will be miles before you will come close to civilization."

"Would you rather go back?"

"Frankly, no."

"Good. Because I can barely take another step." He stopped, and favoring his wounded leg, he looked around the area. There was nothing but snow, snow and more snow. "Might as well keep going. The Earth is round, anyways."

Again, he limped on, and when he grew tired, he stopped to rest, only to get up and go again. It was repetitive.

Then, he had no choice to stop. His leg---nearly his whole body wouldn't allow him to go on. If he took a few more steps, he might fall over.

He looked around, and nearby, there was something finally in this wasteland. Boulders.

He gave a sigh and limped towards it anyhow. It looked out of place, being the only thing in view, and dropped down next to it. He grunted as he did.

"What now, Karl? Why do you keep on stopping?"

"If I'm not careful, I might bleed to death. I'm the only one with legs here, by the way."

"If I had legs, I'd get out of here faster."

"But you don't."

Herman growled. Kroenen ignored him and leaned back against the boulder and looked out into the distance.

This wouldn't have happened if---if--if---

A sound. He picked his head up and saw something gliding across the snow with what looked like some sort of freight behind it. He watched as it went along, then by his surprise, it turned and came in his direction. It approached and stopped. As it slowed, it was then he noticed it was a sled dog team, and mounted behind the sled was their master. It was a sight he had never seen but heard of in his days.

But the question was---was the musher friendly?

"Karl, down." Herman whispered.

By instinct, Kroenen ducked back. He listened as footsteps approached slowly.

"Karl, do something. Kill him . . ."

"Oh shut up." Kroenen set him down in the snow beside him and covered him with the tail of his coat just in case the musher did see him. The last thing he wanted was to let someone see a head in a jar sitting next to him.

He tensed as the footsteps drew closer but he had no intensions of killing anyone. Not anymore.

Then, "I thought I saw someone."

Kroenen turned his head and from the corner of his hiding spot was a man heavily dressed in a blue parka with the hood pulled up. He wore gray pants and a pair of brown mukluks. He was a red-headed man with a short beard which had speckles of gray in them.

Kroenen drew his hood a tad closer to his face. The man's eyes widened once he got a good look at him. "Looks like you need some help there, fella. What happened to you?"

"There was an accident a few miles back."

"And you walked on that leg?"

"Yes, I did."

"I need to get you some help!"

_Finally!_

"I'm headed for a town a few miles from here but it's not around the corner. I have some medical supplies with me, but it won't fix your injury. It might patch it up a while until we can get there. I never dealt with that sort of wound, though."

"I can mend it myself. I'm a medical doctor."

"Well, that will come it handy, won't it? I have a tent with me. Maybe we can hunker down until you're strong enough to move on. What do you say?"

"I accept your offer, thank you."

It was a crazy thought, but he was desperate.

"Well, good. Take my hand and I'll lead you to my sled. Don't worry, my dogs are good. I hope you're not afraid of dogs."

Kroenen shook his head.

"Well, good." He reached a hand down to him which Kroenen took. It hurt when the man gripped his hand but he bared with it. As he rose, he slipped Herman under his coat again to keep him out of sight.

The man put one hand on his shoulder to help balance him but Kroenen took a step away. "I can make it myself." He limped towards the sled where the line of dogs waited, barking as they did. He heard the man's footsteps and soon he was beside him.

The dogs calmed a bit and went on all fours on the snow for a while, then began fidgeting again. When Kroenen approached and passed the first dog, it growled and suddenly lunged for him, barking and snarling. If the dog wasn't tethered to the line, he would have been bitten---or worse.

Kroenen stumbled backwards.

The dog barked at him and pulled at him with its teeth bared.

"Kaiser, no!" The dog's master grabbed it by the back of the collar and pulled it back. "What's wrong with you?" He lifted his head to look at Kroenen. "I'm sorry about that. He usually doesn't act like this. I don't know why the others are so riled up, too."

He noticed the other dogs were howling at him and snarling.

"I don't know," Kroenen said, "maybe it's my blood."

_And that's not the only thing_, he said to himself.

"Could be." The man then let go of the dog and went his sled while Kroenen stood aside, looking on. He rummaged through a bag and dragged a bright orange package with poles and ropes sticking out of it into the snow. He then pulled something from under the handle of his sled. It was a hand-held radio.

He turned it on and said into it, "Lex, can you hear me? Don't meet me at the town just yet. Keep on the path, though. You'll see me. I found someone. And he's hurt."


	3. Nazi!

Kroenen was tired but too concerned that the man who found him may discover who he was and see Herman. So he kept Herman close by him and covered him with his coat and the blanket he was given. He covered his boots with some of it. His feet had lost their feeling, but given his new arrangements he would regain their sensation eventually.

He listened to the barking of the dogs outside. They had been barking ever since he had been welcomed into the tent. He began to get use to the noise, though.

After the man settled him in, he handed him a medical kit, which wasn't much. It was almost a joke to him but at least he could start getting the bleeding to stop again. He closed it up and wrapped the wound. It hurt like hell but there were painkillers that would help. But it would take a few hours before he could feel it. The kit was supplied only with aspirin.

His attention was turned when he heard footsteps, and soon the man pushed aside the flap of the tent and put one foot in.

"Is everything going all right?" he asked.

"I'll survive." Kroenen returned.

"That's good to hear. Mind if I join you?"

Kroenen glanced left and right, then came to the conclusion, "Help yourself." He then put a hand closer to Herman. He hoped he wouldn't start talking, knowing how he was. If he didn't then they would be in trouble.

The man stepped inside and sat near him but not beside him. Thank goodness.

He looked him up and down while Kroenen sat there cautiously.

"Why don't you take your mask and hat off? You're safe here."

"I'm quite fine. Thank you."

"Have it your way. You'll take it off later. We might be here a while longer."

Kroenen tilted his head slightly. "How much longer?"

"I have to let my dogs rest a bit. And I'd like to get some rest, too. I've been out here for hours. How long have you been walking?"

Kroenen was silent for a moment. "I don't know. It was too long."

"Well, I bet you're happy I found you."

Kroenen looked at him through the corner of his eye and said, "It does help take a load off."

The man laughed. It was a pleasant sort of laughter.

"I'm obliged to help," he said. "I would never turn my back to another man, not even an enemy."

There was a long silence after that, and then Kroenen turned his head to the flap of the tent. Yes, he was better off here, but he still had to keep on his guard. Even a kind man as this may turn on a Nazi, despite his kind nature.

"Is there anyone else back at the accident site?" the man asked him.

"No. They're all dead. They were close friends of mine."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Where was this? Can you show me?"

"Well−−" He paused when he heard a commotion. The dogs' barking intensified. They were alerted by something. He listened and waited.

He soon heard footsteps coming closer, and then the flap opened. A fresh faced young man, possibly in his late teens poked his head in and passed his rescuer a quick grin.

"Hi, Dad," he said, and then turned his attention to Kroenen. He flinched at the sight of him. "Is this him?"

"Yes." He gestured his hand. This is. . . This is. . . I never got your name."

"I'm Doctor Professor Karl Ruprecht Kroenen."

The two stared at each other to take in his name.

"That's a mouthful," the older man said. "Well, I'm Russell and this is my son, Lex."

The boy stepped inside and took a seat and bowed his legs.

Kroenen nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The boy was staring at him. "Wait, you're a doctor? What are you Doctor of?"

"Science."

Lex had a disappointed look on his face then. Lex noticed his wrapped leg and asked, "What happened to your leg?"

"I was involved in an accident," he said, and left it at that.

"Come on, Lex," Russell said, "let him rest. How did everything go, by the way?"

"I got the cargo. Everything's all set and ready to go."

"Good. I'm anxious to get out there."

"Dad," Lex quickly added, "the guys at the base told me about a blizzard coming this way." He paused a moment. "That's not good for the town. A blizzard is the last thing they need right now."

"Don't worry, Lex. If they survived so far, they can make it. That's why we're here."

Kroenen looked on curiously as they talked but he didn't interfere.

"I'm beginning to feel like Superman . . ." Russell said, and then glanced at Kroenen. "But anyways, we need to relax. All of us have been pushing ourselves."

Kroenen watched and said nothing as the seconds and minutes ticked by. They hadn't gotten suspicious of him yet, even through the visible emblems on him. Perhaps their hospitality was blinding them.

* * *

The winds picked up into hard gusts about an hour later. He listened to its howls around them while the skin of the tent flapped. Thankfully, it was safely secured; otherwise, they would be stranded and exposed to the elements. He didn't want to be out there again; he had warmed up and the pain had subsided a bit.

He listened in on his new companions as Russell talked on a handheld radio.

"I know, we would have been there by now, but I had to stop to help someone who's stranded. His name is Karl Ruprecht Kroenen. He said there was some sort of accident several miles back where he came from. Yes, I know nothing's supposed to be there−− An explosion? Really?" He looked back at him. "Karl, is that what happened?"

Kroenen's eyes darted left and right, and then he nodded slowly.

Russell continued to talk on the radio. "He seems fine. He's got a bad wound on his leg, but that's all. He's a tough fellow, that's all I've got to say. He walked from the site to where we are now." He laughed. "You got that right. I'd throw up my hands and say, 'I give'." A pause. "It'll take a few more hours before we can get to the town. No, no. I'm sure we'll get there before the blizzard hits." He looked up to the roof of the tent. "It's nothing to me. Hey, I'll handle it. I'm not letting those people wait anymore. I'll be fine. Lex and Karl will be, too. Over and out." He clicked the radio off and set it down.

It went silent except for the fluttering of the tent overhead.

Then Russell said, "Listen, boys. . ."

"Boy?" Kroenen interrupted, offended.

"Sorry. Gentlemen. Hearing about this blizzard, we could bunker down but we still have time to get out of here and out race it. The thing is . . .we don't know what's out there. We could run into a barrier we can only see in clear weather." He paused. "This is what I'm going to do: I'm going to go ahead and see what's ahead of us a couple of miles, and then turn back."

"What?" Lex said.

"Don't worry, Lex, I'll be back. And I'll be back before the blizzard fully hits."

"Dad, it's already starting."

"Lex, I've been doing this for years, you know that. I'll be back in one piece. Do you trust me?"

The boy was close to protesting but he refrained. He shut his mouth and nodded instead.

"Good," he said then turned his attention to Kroenen. "Karl could use some company, anyway. Isn't that right?"

He stared at him and after a moment he said, "Well, if it's necessary for your son to stay, I will." He turned his head to Lex. "You'll be fine with me. Besides, I can't take much with my leg right now."

Lex looked from Kroenen to his father. "Okay. I guess it's only right. Do you mind Professor?"

"You seem like a fine young me."

"Looks like you two are getting along already," Russell said. "Now, if I'm going to do this, I better go."

"When do you think you'll be back?" Lex said.

"I can't tell you that. I'll be fine. You know that." He then pulled his hood over his head and stepped out of the tent. Lex watched him intensely. Then, over the wind, the dogs began to bark, and soon, they faded into the snow-bound land until they couldn't be heard.

* * *

The boy had an uneasy look on his face. Now would be the worse time if he found out who he was. If he didn't notice his SS emblems, Herman would be his biggest give-away. He was surprised Herman had kept quiet the whole time.

"So, it looks like it's just you and me," Kroenen said.

"Yeah. What brought you out here in basically the middle of nowhere?"

Kroenen was silent a moment, then said, "Business. You seem a little young to be out here as well. How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen. I've been around these sorts of places since I was a kid. I'm a carrier, like a father. When the planes and snowmobiles can't make it, there's us." He grinned. "Technology can go only so far."

"Really now." Kroenen muttered.

"Really."

Kroenen waved a hand and said, "All right, have it your way."

The boy couldn't help but chuckle. But laughing at a Nazi? It was a good thing he had Herman covered or. . .

The boy was staring at him. "You know you can take your mask off now," Lex said and took a step towards him. "There's no point in−−" He suddenly stopped and stared at him with his eyes widening. He then reached out and pulled Kroenen's hood back, revealing his entire mask and hat. His eyes widened more, and he took a step back. "You're . . .you're. . . You're a Nazi!"

Kroenen raised his hands and waved them. "Now Lex−−" He began to stand but he stumbled and tripped over Herman. He went down on his chest while his foot caught and revealed him. When the shroud slipped away, Herman growled, "Bah!"

Now Lex was even more horrified. He pointed. "Y-you have a head in a jar!"

"Well aren't you observant?" Herman said sarcastically.

Kroenen saw Lex's legs shaking. Then, suddenly the boy spun and went for the exit. Before he left Kroenen forced himself into a stand and called, "Lex! Wait!"

Lex stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at him. "What do you want? Are you going to shoot me in the back?"

"No," Kroenen replied, "I'm not armed."

"Prove it."

Kroenen spread his arms. "You can give me an once-over."

"Karl!" Herman snapped by his feet but he ignored him. He kept his attention on Lex.

They stared at one another until Lex gathered enough courage to approach him. His blue eyes were locked on him. Then, Kroenen took off his parka and handed it to him. "Check this first."

Lex checked all the pockets and pulled out a device with a red button on it. He set it down then examined the coat. "Zinco?"

"Roderick Zinco. He was a rich man."

_You're blind!_

"If everyone died in the explosion, why didn't you?" Lex said.

Kroenen shrugged. "I don't know."

Lex stared at him with a frown on his face. He stood still for a moment before he reached into one of the pockets. Then another. Then another. He touched his hip to check for a holster, which he didn't carry, and even around his boot. After he came out empty, he took a step back and shivered.

"I don't believe it," he said, "An unarmed Nazi." He looked down on Herman. Kroenen noticed.

"This is Herman. A friend of mine."

Lex couldn't find anything else to say. He suddenly dashed for the exit with a scream. He ran towards his sled, meanwhile Kroenen followed him, limping fast. He was nearly hopping.

Lex went to the back of his sled and pulled something out from a bag below the handle. He then turned around, and that was when he saw him pointing a handgun at him. He stopped in his tracks.

"Don't come any closer!" Lex warned him.

Kroenen stared at the barrel of the gun, and lifted his hands with his palms out to him.

They stared at each other in a stand-off, and while they did, Kroenen saw something moving in the distance. No, it was closer than he thought.

"Lex, look behind you."

Lex narrowed his eyes at him. "Is that some sort of trick?"

"No."

Lex finally saw it at the corner of his eye and turned his head. One of Russell's dogs approached him and stopped by his side. It displayed a greeting at him then showed its nervousness at Kroenen's presence.

Lex reached down and touched the dog's shoulder, and when he did, the dog turned its head around and snapped at his hand. Lex was quick enough to avoid its teeth.

"Hudson! What's wrong with you?"

The dog fidgeted and began pacing nervously. Lex watched.

"What's he doing loose?" Lex muttered. "Something's wrong." He went to the dogs and attached them to the sled, forgetting the confrontation for now. He struggled a bit.

Meanwhile, Kroenen slowly approached him, and while he moved closer he noticed the gun lying in the snow. He glanced at Lex, and then picked it up. The boy was too busy with the dogs. But the dogs were aware of him. The dog he was leading to the front suddenly pulled out of its owner's grip and came charging towards him with its jaws agape.

It lunged for him. By instinct, Kroenen raised the gun and pulled the trigger. It resulted in a flawless fire and a healthy kick-back for a small gun. He still preferred a luger. But a gun was a gun when it came down to defending yourself.

There was a thud afterwards. The dog lay dead in the snow with its tongue hanging out of its jaws. The snow was stained in blood.

"Butcher! Butcher!" Lex came running, then stopped. "You shot my dog! You shot my dog!"

"He came at me."

Lex pouted his lips, and while staring at him from under his brows, he lunged at him, too. This time Kroenen took a step aside and shoved him. The boy stumbled and fell into the snow face first. He laid there a few seconds before he recovered. He wheeled around and faced off with him, fists bunched.

"First you kill people, now you're killing dogs?"

"Lex−−"

"Murderer."

Ouch. That didn't bring him to the war but to the events that happened at the now dead base.

All right . . . so he was a murderer.

Past the boy, he glanced at the dog pacing and sniffing. There was something in the air. The dog sensed it and the more he stood there, Kroenen began to sense it, too. Something. Just . . .something. He had to know what happened then.

"Lex, do you care about your father?"

Lex frowned and said, "What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing. But does that stray dog concern you? Or is that normal?"

"No. I was going to get to that . . .until you shot my dog." He turned his head and looked into the distance, then said, "I've got to find him." And without a second thought, he walked to the dog, took it by the collar and placed it in the lead.

"Lex," Kroenen called, and then held out the gun to him. "Take it."

Lex stared at him, and after a moment of consideration, he quickly took the gun. "What, you don't feel like shooting me?"

"I never had the intension. Now, back to the subject−−"

Lex turned and went to his sled without another word, leaving Kroenen by himself. He mounted his runners, glanced back at him, and then took off, calling to his dogs. Kroenen watched but there was nothing he could do now. He had a feeling he had set himself up into a net-like trap. He didn't like this. He had to know what was going on and why he was feeling this strange vibe.

With that, he returned to the tent.

"Did you kill him?" Herman asked the instant he came inside.

"No. I shot his dog." Herman passed him a look but he ignored it. "Herman, I believe something is happening out there. I can't tell what it is, although. It's just. . . It feels like someone's watching me. It feels like a bad vibe of some sort."

Herman sneered at him. "Karl, I think you lost too much blood."

Kroenen snorted humorlessly. "I'm serious, Herman. Here, let me take you out there to show you."

He picked up the jar and stepped outside and stood a moment. He took in the area a little more. All he could see was snow and the wind that carried it. But he still felt the faint whisper that called him.

"Karl, wait. What are you doing?"

He hummed thoughtfully, and then said, "I'm going." He began to limp forward and followed Lex's tracks.


	4. The Ruins

The cold robbed him of the warmth he had gained when he was taken in. He stepped carefully, making sure not to open his wound. It was one step forward and two steps back. Could it get any worse?

_Don't say it_, he said to himself. _Don't say it. _He had seen others jinx themselves, especially around Rasputin, and it wasn't a pretty sight. But there wasn't anyone or anything out here that could jinx him. Although maybe there was. . .

He dragged his leg a few times before he gained control of it again and slowly moved on. Herman complained a little more compared to the start of their journey but Kroenen wasn't going to listen to him this time. He left him to grumble to himself. He kept his attention on Lex's tracks. Russle and Lex knew the way to this town, and if they were going in that direction, he might as well take it from here. The two had their own problems right now. There was no use poking his nose where it didn't belong.

Then again. . . this feeling. . .

His mind lay open to it even though he tried to resist it. It was like a Siren calling to him. He was curious but he knew it was dangerous.

He saw something in the distance. He tried to focus on it but he couldn't make it out yet. There were more boulders and rocks around him now that he neared the mountain. He had to climb some areas, which wasn't any help on his leg. He kept a careful lookout and followed the irregular cuts in the snow.

It led him to this very sight−−

Beside a boulder he saw movement and heard some sort of rustling. There were flashes of black and white by the corner of it. Then, there was a scream. He broke into a run with Herman moaning dizzily in his arms. When he reached the spot he saw Lex's sled turned on its side and on the ground was the boy being pulled by his own dogs. He was anchored to the boulder by a hook attached to his sled. He kicked one leg in the air while the other was tangled in the line running from the sled to the hook. It looked like he was about to be ripped in half. The only thing keeping him from being dragged was the hook.

Kroenen ran to him and set Herman down as he did, nearly dropping him. When he knelt next to Lex, the boy looked at him with fear in his eyes.

He grabbed his leg that was entangled in the line and when he touched him Lex screamed, but Kroenen didn't let go.

"Stay still," he said calmly. He took the taunt line on the other end by his boot and began to unwrap it. Lex watched him and even helped by rotating his ankle.

"Do you have a knife?" Kroenen asked him.

"No," Lex grunted.

_Just great,_ he said to himself as he struggled with him. He kept one hand on the line and the other on his leg. It was wound from his ankle to the middle of his lower leg. Kroenen kept a tight hold on him while he unwrapped it, and when it came loose, Lex's body literally dropped. Still, the hook remained anchored, keeping the dogs from running off.

Lex sat up and stared at him. "You−−" He looked at his overturned sled and bolted to his feet and righted it. He muttered something as he checked over the cargo then let out a sigh of relief. Whatever was in that box was valuable.

He was curious.

"Are you all right?" Kroenen asked.

He stared at him with a frown. "You followed me?"

"Is that how you thank someone?"

"I don't thank Nazis."

Kroenen jerked his visor over his eyes. "You're a hard one to crack. What happened, Lex?"

He stared at him with icy blue eyes. It took him a while to finally speak, "This isn't the way he was supposed to go. My dogs ran through a hard trail and I began to loose control." He looked at the boulder he hit. "If I hadn't used my hook I would have been dragged to death." He gave it a small shake and it still held steady. "Why are you following me?" he asked again.

"I have to know what happened to your father and why he is missing, too,"

Lex looked at him from under his brows. "What do you care?"

"There's a−−"

Then, Herman below said: "Hey, Karl, do you mind? I'm freezing." He stared up at him with a frown on his cruel face.

Kroenen looked down on the head which was left in the snow. "Oh, Herman, I'm sorry." He then curiously said, "You're actually cold?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm, maybe I should add some anti-freeze to your contents."

"Very funny, Karl."

He almost laughed and picked up his beheaded friend. He then his attention. "Now, Lex−−"

Lex stared at him with a cold look upon him. "Don't. All right, you caught up to me but I don't need you following me. I'm still leaving my dogs here since they're acting up." He looked over his shoulder. "I must be close."

"All right then. If you don't want my assistance then I will go ahead of you. Perhaps that's the best way."

He began to limp forward but Lex caught his arm before he could get very far. He grabbed him hard. "Who are you really?"

Kroenen stopped in his tracks and studied him cautiously. Was he getting suspicious? He was a smart boy.

"That's a long story, Lex."

"I have time."

"You may not. All of us may not have time. That's why I'm out here."

Lex narrowed his eyes. "You know something, don't you, Professor?"

"I may. Now let me go so I can find it." He pulled his arm free then began to move on, following the tracks in the snow. Lex stayed behind a moment, and then came running after him.

"Professor! All right, I'll come with you−−just to see what you mean."

"Karl," Herman said, "ditch the pup."

"No. I'll let him." He looked over his shoulder at Lex. "Once these tracks end, leave."

"Why?"

"I just have this feeling . . ."

After that, Lex stopped his questions and followed.

* * *

The tracks of the sled's runners disappeared and turned into drag-marks in the snow, signaling Russle may have been dragged like Lex, only worse. Lex ran after the deformed tracks until they finally came to the sled. But Russle wasn't there, nor his dogs. The sled was the only thing left, toppled onto its side and broken. Russle had gone one way and his dogs had gone the other.

"What happened?" Lex asked, his voice exasperated.

Kroenen eyed the tracks. "Well, there's only one way to find out." He limped forward and Lex kept close by.

"I don't like this. I don't like this," Lex said. "I hope he's okay."

"Be quiet!" Herman snapped.

Kroenen looked on, ignoring them both. "The tracks may end here. Remember what I said." He glanced at him and saw him biting on his lower lip.

Together they followed the footprints−−and what it lead them to was a snow-covered structure. At a distance it looked like a piece of the mountain but when they came closer it revealed itself as the broken remains of ruins. The entrance was like the mouth of a cave. They stopped when they came to it. Kroenen looked on as the tracks went into the opening and disappeared into the stone ground.

He turned his head to Lex. "This is where you leave."

"No." He walked towards it. Kroenen tried to grab his arm but Lex shouldered him and went inside.

"Lex."

He followed after him and after a few steps he stopped in his tracks. By his feet, there was Lex's father lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. There was a look of horror on his dead face.

Lex stood frozen at the sight.

"Wha. . . Wha. . . _Dad!_"

"Karl," Herman began, then a voice overrode him; a booming and demanding voice like thunder.

"KROENEN!"

He jumped and looked up. In front of him a body appeared out of nowhere in a sudden burst. It was the form of Rasputin in his dark robes with a fierce look upon his face. His hands reached out like claws.

Kroenen shrunk back. "Master."


	5. The Living Spirit

"_Kroenen, you traitor! Why are you alive?"_

"Let me explain. . ."

"_Do not beg! If you didn't die before you will surely die here! I will make sure of it! DIE!"_ He swung a hand, and then a blinding explosion went off by him, throwing him off his feet. Herman screamed helplessly as he flew out of his arms. Kroenen grappled for him before he landed on his back and caught him.

"Nice catch," Herman said while Kroenen laid on his back.

Rasputin stood before him, staring him down like a predator. He took a few slow steps towards him. Kroenen stood and when he did, Lex ran to his side. Rasputin then focused on him.

"Boy," he said, thirstily, "A perfect body for my spirit."

Then, Kroenen said: "No, wait. Why the boy?"

"_Let me explain to you_." He looked at Lex. "_First, the people of Russia attempted to kill me. Then, I was burned by a pyrokinetic woman, and then impaled by a fish-man. Finally, I was killed by my own creation. Now I have a chance to give my living spirit a body again. Yours_!" He reached for Lex and Kroenen elbowed him, knocking him aside. Kroenen then pushed the jar with Herman's head in it to Lex. When he had him in his hands he held the jar out as if he had given him a dead animal.

"Lex, take Herman and get out of here."

"But−−"

"Run." He didn't shout but his voice was firm.

Lex looked at Kroenen then to Rasputin then back to Kroenen. He turned and ran towards one of the passageways. As he ran Rasputin began to lunge for him but Kroenen blocked his way with his arms spread. "Here."

* * *

Lex ran down the dark passageway with Herman tucked under his arm, jostling him as he went. It was easy to trip over something although the passageway was straight and had only a slight curve. Lex's eyes adjusted through the dark and soon saw small structures which were lined along the walls, possibly set there for candle placements. He ran along the middle, marking sure not to bump into anything.

Herman said, "What am I? A football?"

"Professor Kroenen told me to run, so that's what I'm doing. I don't think you can do anything, anyway." He paused before saying, "What's going on?"

"Rasputin's trying to kill us, that's what's going on."

"What? Who?"

"Gregori Rasputin," Herman explained, "Many people tried to kill him over and over but failed. Looks like someone finally did and what's left of him is a ghost. A pissed off one at that!"

"Why is he after you and Professor Kroenen?"

"He's the leader of the Ragna Rok. Well, at least used to be. Karl and I were a part of it until he caught us in the middle of our own plan."

Lex suddenly stopped and set the jar on top of one of the perches. He held onto the edges while he ducked his head and panted. After he gulped down some breaths he turned and ran back where he came.

"Hey!" Herman called after him. "What are you doing?"

He turned his head over his shoulder. "I got to help Professor Kroenen!"

"You're a dead boy!" Herman's voice echoed after him, and that was the last he heard as he ran down the passageway.

* * *

Kroenen fell on his side with rocks crashing down around him. He curled up on the ground to avoid being hit. He felt a few shards bounced off him and a couple of large rocks landed on the ground next to him.

After it went silent a few seconds, he lifted his head and looked at Rasputin who stood with his eyes wild with rage and his hand raised. He swung his hand through the air as if he was swatting at a fly, and then more rocks exploded from the ancient stone walls.

Kroenen ducked as one flew past his head while he skittered out of its path. And then, within a few steps, his feet went out from under him. Instantly, burning pain ran through his entire leg. He wouldn't be surprised if it became paralyzed after this−−that is if he survived.

His pantleg was soaked in blood and he knew the wound had opened up again. How in the hell was he going to fight for his life like this? Begging for mercy wasn't going to work. He could barely run, let alone walk.

Rasputin stepped towards him. While he did, Kroenen tried to stand but he couldn't manage. It felt like his legs were frozen to the ground. Then, taking his disadvantage, Rasputin raised an open hand and−−

A loud bang went off, echoing through the entire room. He saw Rasputin's head jerk and the side of his face exploded by his eye, making it disappear into a black void. There was no blood, though.

Kroenen looked behind himself and outside the passageway, Lex stood with his gun aimed at Rasputin. He stayed poised with his feet apart, his arms stretched forward and his finger on the trigger. He was rigid.

After a few seconds he ran to Kroenen and crouched next to him. He took him by the arm. "Professor? Are you all right?" He helped him to his feet while he caught his breath.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

There was a pause before:

"_KROENEN!"_

They both looked up to see Rasputin, whose face was mending itself like something melting in reverse. Flesh ran over muscle and his jaw to complete itself. His eye returned to its rightful place. Then, within a few seconds his face was in one piece again. He growled with his teeth bared.

Near him, Lex blinked in shock. "He should be dead."

"You cannot kill what's already dead," Kroenen said.

"What?"

At the corner of his eye, he saw Rasputin lunge and grapple for him. Kroenen stumbled backwards, and then Lex grabbed him before he could fall. Rasputin missed and wheeled around.

Another swing came at them. They both dodged out of the way. Kroenen lost control feet of his feet and ran himself into a wall, nearly hitting his face on it. He caught himself with his hands connected to the surface like a fly.

While he began to gather himself, he noticed there were several cracks on it. No, wait, they weren't cracks but markings. He looked them up and down, noting their lines and curves. He felt along them and turned his head to the side. It was then he saw a circular-shaped rock like a wheel with markings on it, too. Behind it was another room, gaped open. He stared at it, and deep inside was movement.

With his hands on the wall for support, he scooted closer, and when he reached the barrier he glanced inside. There were bones−−human bones on the ground, an altar in the middle of the room and more engraved marks in the corners. An eerie chill ran through him, and that was when −−

He heard Lex scream. He looked behind himself and saw the boy fall backwards onto his rear while Rasputin advanced towards him. Lex scattered to his feet, dodged Rasputin and ran to Kroenen.

As he nearned him, Rasputin struck with his power again. The blast seemed to come from the ground and chased after Lex. Rocks and dust flew up and the boy went down. After he landed he looked up at him.

Kroenen limped to him and crouched.

"Professor," Lex said, "how can you kill something that's already dead?"

Kroenen looked at Rasputin who was standing a few paces away then looked where he had been standing. "You seal it," he said.

"What?" He looked on at him, confused.

Ah, yes, of course. He wasn't familiar with the occult.

"You seal it. Lex, I believe I'll need your help."

"How?"

Kroenen slowly rose to his feet. His legs shook and his knees were closing in together, threatening to buckle. He struggled to keep himself upright.

"_Kroenen_," Rasputin said as he watched him. He seemed almost amused. "_I see you have a strong will to live. But will you survive this?"_

"I will, master, I assure you," he said.

_"Prove it!"_

Rasputin lunged forward. Kroenen stumbled to escape but it was useless. He was hit in the chest and thrown against the wall. He heard a crack when his head struck it. It sounded like he cracked his skull. He saw dark shards fly off when he did. But it didn't come from the wall surface.

When he fell, he then knew what happened . . .

* * *

Lex's heart was beating like a rabbit's from the beginning when he first saw this _spirit_. There were shouting and explosions around him. It felt like he was in the middle of a war. And he wasn't on anyone's side.

Why did he get involved in this?

He and Kroenen were parted by the stone barrier with Kroenen being the main target now. His fingers gripped the stone and he peeked past the corner while Rasputin and Kroenen fought, although Kroenen didn't put up much of a fight.

Lex's stomach dropped when Kroenen was thrown to the wall and hit his head against it. Then the worst came. His feeble mask shattered and Kroenen fell to the ground on his knees with his back to him. Lex unblinkingly watched the event after that.

Rasputin stood over him as he knelt on the ground with his hand against his face. Lex was ready to scream to him but his breath was taken away when he saw some sort of fog float out of the gape between the wall and barrier. It floated towards Rasputin and encircled him slowly. By time it reached up to his chest it formed tentacles and pulled him to the gape into the room. He screamed when it overpowered the great living spirit and literally dragged him inside.

Lex watched the whole thing, motionless. His eyes followed the movement of the lingering fog. It was seeping out of the gape again and snaked around the base of the barrier. Lex clutched the rock harder. Was it his turn now?

He took half a step back. It was dancing along the base of the barrier and then began to retreat back into the room. When it did he felt the barrier move. It pulled away from his fingers and rolled over the gape until it was covered.

Then, it went quiet.

Lex waited a few moments, making sure there was no Rasputin and no fog. He peeked past the barrier and saw nothing.

With his heart still racing, he looked over to Kroenen and ran to him.

"Professor? Professor? Are you all right?"

He then saw his broken mask on the ground. Lex stared at it almost in awe, then looked at Kroenen. He still kept his back to him while he held his face.

Lex leaned to the side and asked, "Professor?"

Slowly, Kroenen turned his head with his hand still over his face. He was trying to hide it with two fingers parted so he could see him through one blue eye. He was different than he was expecting. He was expecting an old man, despite his dexterity, but there was no old man here.

Still, there was something wrong with him.

He glanced at the mask on the ground. Then, at the corner of his eye, Kroenen removed his hand. Lex's eyes went wide and he felt sick when he saw his face. It was more terrible than he thought.

The majority of his skin on one side of his face seemed to be a victim from a large burn. Most of his eyelid had been sheered off and the eye behind it was a pale blue like someone with cataracts. He wasn't sure if he could see out of it or not. The tip of his nose was gone. Then, most grotesquely was that his cheek was ripped open, leaving him a clear view of some remaining side teeth and muscle. His upper lip was left with a permanent sneer. The other side had its wounds, too, but not as bad.

When they exchanged glances, Kroenen turned his head away quickly.

_No wonder he didn't want to take off his mask_, Lex said to himself.


End file.
